wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Festival Elders
During the Lunar Festival, there will be 75 Lunar Festival Elders spread around the world. Some are located in towns, some in instances, and some in the wild. Each gives you a . Note that each Elder may tell you the location up to 5 other Elders in nearby zones. You can only receive one coin per Elder. The quests for receiving coins are reset from year to year (previously, some characters were affected by a bug that made seasonal quests unrepeatable in 2007, but this issue has been corrected, i.e. the quests were reset in 2008 and were all "re-doable". They were not reset in 2007. It is expected that they will be reset for 2009 and 2010). Coins of Ancestry can be turned in for several tailoring and engineering patterns, as well as other items. Each coin you receive also generates 75 faction with either the Horde or Alliance for a total of 5625 for most races and 6187 for humans if all 75 are gathered. Furthermore, each Elder you visit will send you a via in-game mail which contains or an . Using the gives you the Lunar Fortune buff (+250 health). Through the Achievement system, players are rewarded for participating in the Lunar Festival. achievement points are available through 14 achievements. Upon completing all of the Lunar Festival achievements, you will complete the world event achievement which gives the title. To reach the elder in Frosthold without a flying mount a player can visit a goblin near the flight master in K3 to get a Loaned Windrider which can be used in Storm Peaks, Sholazar Basin, and Ice Crown even if you do not have cold weather flying. Also note that previously, Elder Ohanzee could only be reached in Heroic Gundrak, rendering anyone sub-80 unable to complete . Elder Ohanzee has been moved so that he can be reached in Normal Gundrak, and you do not have to be level 80 or higher to complete the meta achievement and gain the title. Elder locations NOTE: The coordinates displayed on the map pin tooltips are not precise. Use the coordinates in the tables for navigation. This applies to all maps on this page. Alliance cities }} Horde cities }} Kalimdor }} Eastern Kingdoms }} Dungeons }} Northrend } || Borean Tundra || || Just north of Valiance Keep. |- | || Dragonblight || || Star's Rest. |- | || Dragonblight || || Agmar's Hammer. |- | || Dragonblight || || The docks of Moa'ki Harbor. |- | || Grizzly Hills || || Westfall Brigade Encampment. |- | || Grizzly Hills || || Ruins of Tethys. |- | || Grizzy Hills || || Camp Onequah. |- | || Lake Wintergrasp || || In the WG fortress, your faction must control it. |- | || Sholazar Basin || || Near Lakeside Landing at River's Heart. |- | || Sholazar Basin || || Near Avatar of Freya, Rainspeaker Rapids. |- | || Storm Peaks || || Frosthold. |- | || Storm Peaks || || K3. |- | || Storm Peaks || || Camp Taunka'lo. |- | || Storm Peaks || || Inside Bouldercrag's Refuge. |- | || Zul'Drak || || Zim'Torga. |} }} Walkthrough for all coins: Alliance See also in-game walkthrough in External Links section below. You should have your Hearthstone set to Dalaran, and use the portal to Ironforge. This is fairly easy to solo at level 70 to 80. Even in instances like LBRS, you can just walk past most of the mobs. The only real challenge is the enemy racial cities where buffed guards and enemy faction players can make achieving your goal difficult. ;START AT IRONFORGE: # Ironforge - Mystic Ward ' Fly gryphon to Thorium Point' # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge (Head right then left). # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Burning Steppes - On top of Dreadmaul Rock north of Morgan's Vigil: ' Fly gryphon to Stormwind (via Morgan's Vigil)' # Stormwind - The Park: # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: ' Fly gryphon to Nethergarde Keep (via Sentinel Hill)' # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: # Sunken Temple, Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon, and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the Northeast alcove. ' Fly (via Nethergarde) or ride to Rebel Camp' # Stranglethorn Vale - Elder Starglade is outside Zul'Gurub zone-in to the right of the stair. : # Stranglethorn Vale - Above the bank in Booty Bay: Take the boat to Ratchet Because this continent is more horde friendly you will basically follow this route on your mount rather than searching out flight points. # The Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the bank: # Orgrimmar - Valley of Wisdom: (Luckily for you, Orgrimmar is the most populated Horde city, and just like Ironforge, the most crowded places are the bank, the mailbox, and the Auction House. Orgrimmar has two entrances. One in the south and one in the west. You would like to enter the western entrance, since this is the entrance with the least players, however, you still have to outrun guards!) # Durotar - Razor Hill: # The Barrens - Crossroads: # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: # Mulgore - North end of Bloodhoof Village by bridge: # Thunder Bluff - Elder Rise: (Unlike Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff is not a very big city, therefore, you are much more likely to meet enemy players. However, Thunderbluff is just as popular a city as Darnassus is, and so you have a great chance of not being outnumbered. At least not by anything more than level 15 tauren druids. Enter by the north lift, and go east towards the elder rise.) # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: # Zul'Farrak - In Gahz'rilla's room by the gong. # Tanaris - Outside Uldum, far south Tanaris: # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: ' Hearth back to Dalaran and take the portal to Ironforge' # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: ' Fly to Aerie Peak # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: # Western Plaguelands - Elder Moonstrike is atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: # Western Plaguelands - In the Northeast, south of the Weeping Cave: # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: # Stratholme - North of the Festival Lane mailbox. Enter through the back door, also called the Elder's Square Service Entrance . Make your first left in the instance, go through the gate, turn right, and the Elder will be standing at the back. It requires "The Key to the City", the master key of Stratholme to enter. If you do not have the key, you will need to use the front entrance , which also leads to Elder Farwhisper. ' Fly from Light's Hope Chapel to Chillwind Camp at Western Plaguelands # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: '''While in Undercity, use the to port to Moonglade' - (note: This is totally doable. The greater moonlight required for the scroll is above ground before the elevators to Undercity proper. The guards appear to have been removed. However, Horde players may well interrupt transport - if using the moonlight here proves impossible, hearth and use one from a neutral or Alliance capital)' Fly to Everlook' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: ' Fly to Emerald Sanctuary' # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: ' Fly to Azshara' # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument, right between the statue's feet: ' Hearth back to Dalaran and take the portal to Darnassus.' # Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: # Darkshore, Auberdine - East of the Hippogryph Master: ' Fly to Astranaar' # Ashenvale, Astranaar - in the gazebo near the hippogryph: ' Fly to Nijel's Point' # Maraudon - When you enter Maraudon, early on you will have three choices of direction. Take the center choice, which leads to the Earth Song Falls Portal into the instance; it's the shortest run through the tunnels leading to the instance, and the shortest run inside the instance itself (see maps linked at left). When you approach the end, jump into the water by Princess Theradras and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp (you will have to pass through a smallish archway). Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. To exit quickly, join a group with someone - it doesn't matter where they are - and leave group. You will be teleported to the graveyard in Desolace after one minute. # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the Arena in the center of the Broken Commons, outside the instance: # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: Walkthrough for all coins: Horde See also in-game walkthrough in External Links section below. You should have your Hearthstone set to in Dalaran and start in Orgrimmar. Expect to spend 3–4 hours on the trip! ;START AT ORGRIMMAR: ' Fly to Valormok, located at ' # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: ' Fly to Everlook' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: ' Fly to Bloodvenom Post' # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: ' Fly to Zoram'gar Outpost' # Ashenvale - West side Astranaar: Riversong # Darkshore - Just south of Auberdine: Take the northern boat from the docks west of Auberdine to get to Darnassus # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: (if you die here you end up at the next one) # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: ' Hearth to Dalaran & take the portal to Orgrimmar' # Orgrimmar - Valley of Wisdom: # Durotar - Razor Hill: # The Barrens - Ratchet, behind the bank: ' Fly to Crossroads' # The Barrens - Crossroads: ' Fly to Camp Taurajo' #: If you are going to skip the Maraudon instance, then Crossroads - Thunder Bluff - Bloodhoof - Taurajo - Feralas is quicker # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: # Mulgore - North end of Bloodhoof Village, by the bridge: # Thunder Bluff - Elder Rise: ' Fly to Shadowprey Village' # Maraudon - When you enter Maraudon, early on you will have three choices of direction. Take the center choice, which leads to the Earth Song Falls Portal into the instance; it's the shortest run through the tunnels leading to the instance, and the shortest run inside the instance itself (see maps linked at left). When you approach the end, jump into the water by the Princess Theradras and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp (you will have to pass through a smallish archway). Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. To exit quickly, join a group with someone - it doesn't matter where they are - and leave group. You will be teleported to the graveyard in Desolace after one minute. ' Fly to Camp Mojache' # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the Arena in the center of the Broken Commons, outside the instance: ' Fly to Freewind Post' # Thousand Needles - Freewind Post: # Thousand Needles - Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: # Tanaris - Gadgetzan: # Zul'Farrak - In Ghazrilla's room by the gong. # Tanaris- In Uldum, far south Tanaris: # Un'Goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: ' Hearth to Dalaran & take the portal to Undercity' # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: ' Fly to Light's Hope Chapel' # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: # Stratholme - North of the Festival Lane mailbox, north of Pierce's Pistols. If you go in via the back door , make your first left in the instance, go through the archway, turn right, and the Elder will be standing just past the next turn on the left. This method requires "The Key to the City", the master key of Stratholme to enter. If you do not have a key, you will need to use the main entrance . The route to the Elder will be more convoluted, but most of the mobs will not aggro level 80 characters as long as you don't walk into them. # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Western Plaguelands - In the East, south of the Weeping Cave on the north side of the road: # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: (enter Scholomance castle, go right, up step, left, left again — not straight — right, up stairs, up stairs to room lit by torch, right — not up wheelchair ramp — up and up stairs, she's on rampart). # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: ' Fly to The Sepulcher (If you have an epic land mount, just ride there. It's faster than flying.)' # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: ' Fly to Revantusk Village, Hinterlands' # The Hinterlands - In the middle of The Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: ' Fly to Hammerfall, run through Wetlands to Loch Modan, or Fly to Kargath and then run up into Loch Modan' # Loch Modan - Thelsamar: # Dun Morogh - Kharanos by the inn: # Ironforge - Mystic Ward Run all the way to Stormwind or run to Kargath, Fly to Grom'gol Base Camp and run to Stormwind or take the Deeprun Tram # Stormwind City - Park # Elwynn Forest - Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: # Stranglethorn Vale - Outside Zul'Gurub zone-n: ' Fly from Grom'Gol Base Camp to Booty Bay' # Stranglethorn Vale - Near the Horde Wind Rider Master in Booty Bay: ' Fly from Booty Bay to Stonard' # Sunken Temple - Swamp of Sorrows - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, kill the first set of dragon (you can stealth through them at level 60), and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the northeast corner. # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: ' Fly from Stonard to Flame Crest' # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul rock north of Morgan's Vigil: ' Fly from Flame Crest to Thorium Point' # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. Walkthrough for all coins: Northrend See also in-game walkthrough in External Links section below. Start your journey in Dalaran. You will probably want to do this with a group of 5, as some dungeons need to be done on heroic. This walkthrough also expects you to have a flying mount (since you need to be 80 to enter heroics). All dungeons with the exception of Utgarde Pinnacle and Azjol-Nerub are soloable as a rogue, hunter or druid. The Storm Peaks # Elder Fargal in Frosthold # Elder Graymane in K3 # Elder Stonebeard in Bouldercrag's Refuge - inside the mountain via the camp # Elder Yurauk in Halls of Stone (Storm Peaks) - halfway through Krystallus' room (stealth-soloable) # Elder Muraco in Camp Tunka'lo Zul'Drak # Elder Ohanzee in Gundrak (Zul'Drak) - behind Drakkari Colossus (stealth-soloable) # Elder Tauros in Zim'Torga # Elder Kilias in Drak'tharon Keep (Zul'Drak) - just before King Dred (stealth-soloable) Grizzly Hills # Elder Beldak in Westfall Brigade Encampment # Elder Lunaro in Ruins of Tethys # Elder Whurain in Camp Oneqwah Howling Fjord # Elder Jarten in Utgarde Keep (Howling Fjord) - in the second room after the first boss. Soloable, but requires attacking the Forge Masters. # Elder Chogan'gada in Utgarde Pinnacle (Howling Fjord) - just after Skadi (not stealth-soloable) Dragonblight # Elder Thoim in Moa'ki Harbor # Elder Skywarden in Agmar's Hammer # Elder Morthie in Stars' Rest # Elder Nurgen in Azjol'Nerub (Dragonblight) - in the room you drop into after Hadronox (not stealth-soloable) Borean Tundra # Elder Arp in D.E.H.T.A. Camp # Elder Sardis in Valiance Keep - NE Side # Elder Pamuya in Warsong Hold - NE Side # Elder Northal in Transitus Shield # Elder Igasho in Nexus (Borean Tundra) - just before the tree boss (stealth-soloable) Sholazar Basin # Elder Sandrene in Lakeside Landing # Elder Wanikaya in Rainspeaker Rapids Wintergrasp # Elder Bluewolf in Wintergrasp - Inside the Artifact room (need to hold Wintergrasp, have the door down, or otherwise be able to enter) External links * * * * ru:Предки Лунного фестиваля Category:Lunar Festival